


Not a Nickname

by BekkaChaos



Series: Gallavich Drabbles [65]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Gallavich, M/M, Nicknames, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-29
Updated: 2014-06-29
Packaged: 2018-02-06 17:42:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1866648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BekkaChaos/pseuds/BekkaChaos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b><i>based on a prompt:</i></b> Lip teases Ian in front of Mickey over the cute nicknames that Mickey calls him and Mickey gets defensive</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not a Nickname

"Does he just look for reasons not to call you by your actual name?" Lip asked as he bit down into an apple while Ian poured himself some cereal.

"Hilarious," he said. "He calls me by my name."

"Last two times I’ve seen you together he’s called you ‘tough-guy’ and ‘sleepy-face’. What the hell is that last one even about?" he chuckled through his mouthful and Ian rolled his eyes as Mickey walked downstairs.

"The fuck are you talking about down here?" he asked, walking straight for the kitchen.

"Nothing Mick," Ian said, smiling the second he came into the room.

"Just your _adorable_ nicknames for my brother,” Lip said and Ian looked away from Mickey to shoot him a warning glare.

"Why don’t you just go shove your dick in a fireplace and shut the fuck up?" Mickey said.

Ian just laughed and Lip raised an eyebrow with a grin. “Seriously though, it’s _sweet_.”

Mickey pursed his lips and turned around, slamming shut the cabinet door. He huffed out a short sharp sigh and raised his eyebrows at Lip.

"Why you gotta talk about shit like that? You like listenin’ to other people’s conversations?" he said.

"Well the two of you are loud enough that it really doesn’t take a lot of energy to do it," he shrugged.

"I’ll call him what I want and you can call him what you want. Just shut the fuck up about it and be done."

"I like it when he gives me nicknames," Ian said and Mickey just groaned.

"You can shut the fuck up too," he said, taking Ian’s cereal off him and putting the full spoon to his mouth. "I’ll call him whatever I want to."

Lip shrugged, “Not sayin’ you can’t. Though my personal favourite is ‘dick-breath’, it has a nice ring to it,” he grinned.

Ian just smirked a little. “Yeah, that probably wasn’t a nickname.”

Mickey kicked him but had trouble wiping the smile off his lips despite having a mouth full of cereal.

"And on that note I’ll be going to class," he said, shaking his head.

Once he had left the room Mickey kicked Ian again, this time harder.

"Okay! You did that once, I get your point."

"Why you gotta talk to him about that sort of shit?"

"He brought it up," Ian said.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever you say dick-breath."

Ian’s mouth curled up into a smile. “Don’t think you can call me that, at least not this morning anyway.”

"You should probably go about fixing that," Mickey said, licking his bottom lip and Ian just laughed.


End file.
